


The Gold Motel: Soul Mates

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: The Gold Motel [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Horror, Murder, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle AU inspired by the movie Psycho - Papa resurfaces six months after Norman and Belle’s child was born. He thinks he’s found a soul mate with a beautiful brunette that checks into The Gold Motel. (These events happen after The Gold Motel: Fatherhood.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold Motel: Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a prompt from anonymousnerdgirl, which has helped me bring this story back from the dead and turned it into a much larger verse. I’m so excited about this and I’m proud with the way it came out. Thank you ripperblackstaff. You always, always help me and I love you for it and more <3\. 
> 
> I'm currently updating the old chapters, so I won't put this fic in a series yet. They need to be in order and I haven't done that as of now. You can find all the old chapters on my page.

It’s been six months since Belle gave birth to Baelee Cassidy and since Norman had his last Papa episode. Being a new father has changed Norman Gold’s life, setting his path to recovery on a straight arrow. He’s also been able to work out the issues he’s had with Belle, trying not to hide his problems from her and telling her about all of his feeling. They couldn’t be more in love and they’ve had a happy life together. **  
**

Norman rises early, like he does every morning, and checks in on Baelee. He steps to her crib and watches her sleep. He adores watching her chest move up and down, with each breath she takes. Becoming a father, has been the best thing in his life.

Belle enters the bedroom, leaning against the threshold and watches her husband looking over their beautiful daughter.

Norman turns to the door and notices Belle in the room. He smile at her and goes to her side, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Good morning, d-d-dearie.” He kisses her soft lips.

She parts her lips, welcoming his tongue and the taste of his morning breath. “Good morning, sweetie.” She removes the hair from his face and steps past him to take a look at their daughter.

He stands behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist once again. “What are you d-d-doing up so early? You’re never up this early.” He kisses the nape of her neck.

“I just happened to feel you getting up from the bed and I had a feeling you were in here.” She wraps his arms tighter around her.

“W-w-well, you’re feeling was right.” He nibbles on her earlobe. “Go back to bed, d-d-dearie. We don’t know how much longer the little one will be asleep and I w-w-want you to be rested when she gets up.”

“Are you going to join me?” She turns to him.

He kisses her again, slowly lifting up her nightgown and rubs his hand over her panties. “I can,” he speaks upon her lips and slips his hand into her panties, twisting her curls around his fingers.

She backs him up against the wall and wraps her leg around his waist. “Or we don’t need the bed.” She cups the front of his pajama pants.

“We s-s-shouldn’t be doing this in the baby’s room.”

“You’re absolutely right. We’re not being very good parents.” She pulls Norman out of the nursery and closes the door, pushing him against their bedroom door. “Is this better, sweetie?”

“Yes.” His voice is thick with desire and he pulls her nightgown above her head, tossing it to the floor. He caresses her breast and his hands slowly fall back down to her panties, then he quickly turns her to the door. “I know w-w-what I want for breakfast.” He dips his fingers between her folds and sucks on her nipple, taking in the taste of her warm sweet milk.

“Ahh,” she moans. “You know that’s not for you.” She rasps her fingers through his silvery hair.

“I know, d-d-dearie.” He suckles at her breast, drinking more from her.

Suddenly, there’s a loud honk coming from outside, Norman and Belle both sigh. Looks like their morning playtime has been cut short.

“I’ll take care of it, d-d-dearie.” He removes his hand from her panties and licks his fingers. Oh how he so loves her taste.

Belle wipes the milk dripping from the corner of his lip. “At least you got a little taste. I didn’t get anything from you,” she pouts.

He dips his fingers into her mouth and kisses her passionately. “I know th-th-that isn’t what you wanted.”

“No, it’s not, but it’s going to have to do.”

The honking grows more aggressive.

“I b-b-better go see who that is.”

“Alright, sweetie.”

He picks up her nightgown and hands it to her. “I love you, Belle.”

“I love you too, Norman.”

He kisses her cheek and rushes down the stairs, (barefoot and in his pajamas) to check on the motel’s unruly visitor.

Exiting the house and down the steps of the hill, Norman sees a black Cadillac parked in front of the motel.

A woman with brunette wavy hair, deep chocolate eyes and wearing a black pant suit, steps out of the car. Her eyes fall directly onto Norman’s very visible hard on through his loose pajama pants. “You’ve been having fun.” She smirks.

Norman cheeks turn rosy and he quickly covers his bulge.

“Don’t be shy. It’s not the first time I’ve seen one of those.” She puts on a pair of dark sunglasses and struts ahead into the motel office.

Norman follows her and quickly glides behind the office counter, counseling himself from more embarrassment. “W-w-welcome,” he finally stutters.

“Well, isn’t that cute.”

“What is, m-m-ma’am?”

“That little stutter of yours. I bet you get all the ladies with it.”

Norman blushes and glances down at the wedding ring on his left hand. “Just one.” He hastily pulls out the sign in book. “I need you to s-s-sign.”

“I’m Cora, by the way.” She holds out her hand.

“That s-s-sounds like something breaking.”

“I’ve never heard that one before. I like it.”

He grins and shakes her hand. “N-N-Norman, Norman Gold.” He slides the book closer to her and pulls a pen out of the drawer.

Cora signs her name in the book and turns it back to him.

He takes a long look at her name, then slams the book shut.

“Oh!” She jumps back. “That was unexpected.”

Norman turns to the keys hanging on the hooks behind him, reaches for the key to cabin twelve, but he changes his mind and takes down cabin one.

Cora notices the pictures of a woman and a child sitting on the counter, but she doesn’t ask about them.

“I’ll p-p-put you in cabin one, it’s close, in c-c-case you need anything.” He circles back to her.

“I’m pretty sure I’ll be needing you for something. Thank you.” She takes the key from him and heads out the door. “Oh.” She turns back to Norman. “Could you help me with my bags?”

“Of corse.” He peeks down at his pants.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ve already seen it.” She pushes the button on her car keys and the trunk flies open, then she heads to her room.

Norman hops from behind the counter, goes to her car, removing the two large bags and carry them to cabin one.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” She kisses Norman’s cheek and he drops her bags on the floor, shocked by the kiss. It’s like he’s never been kissed in his life. “You’re trembling,” Cora whispers. “Good.” She turns and steps toward the bathroom. “Close the door on your way out.” She shuts the bathroom door behind her.

Norman stands in a daze, staring at the bathroom door. He never rents this room out to anyone anymore and doesn’t know why he gave it to her.

The bathroom door opens and Cora steps out.

Norman flinches from his zoned state and rushes out of the room. He storms back into the office and slams the door behind him. He has a feeling, that something isn’t right and he doesn’t know where it’s coming from.

That woman. There’s something about her. His heart skipped a beat when she touched him.  

Norman marches to the back parlor and stares at the painting of the queen in black hanging on the wall, then takes it down, gawking at the patched up wall behind it. He wants to cut a hole in the wall, just like the one he used to spy on Belle on her first night at the motel.

Sweat drips down Norman’s brow, as the urge to make the hole grows greater. He breathes heavily, desperately fighting off his urges, but he grows weak to them and dashes to the office, shuffling through the desk drawers. Then he finally finds it, the sharp letter opener that can easily pierce the wall. He takes it back to the parlor and hacks at the wall. Paint and drywall falls to the floor, as he chips away at it faster.

Now he can see it, the hole on the other side and he feels comfort.

Norman looks down at his hands covered in drywall and the comfort he felt, melts away. Now there’s only shame. “What have I done,” he cries. Ashamed of how low he’s fallen in just minutes. He quickly puts the painting back on the wall and sweeps up the drywall from the floor. He tosses the letter opener into the trash and dusts the chalky wall off of his hands. He can’t tell Belle what he’s just done. She’ll kill him if she ever knew, but he feels like he has to tell her something. He need to get these strange feeling off of his chest. He needs to tell his wife something.   

Norman flies out of the office and runs up the stairs on the hill to the manor. He enters the house and heads straight to the kitchen to wash his hands and calm himself before facing Belle. After a moment, he goes up stairs and meets Belle in their bedroom.

Belle is sitting up in the bed, breast feeding their daughter and Norman’s hearts skips a beat once again.  

This is the comfort he needs. This is his home.

He doesn’t know what the hell that was in his office, but he’s not going to let it happen again.

Belle looks up to him and smiles, patting her hand on the mattress, offering him to sit next to her.

He steps next to the bed and sits by her side. He rests his hand over Baelee’s head and kisses her cheek, then kisses Belle’s lips.

Life with them is his happy ending.

“I need to t-t-tell you something, Belle.” He gains the strength to speak. “S-s-something happened to me in the office.”

Belle grows greatly concerned for her husband. “What happened?” She speaks sternly, looking him square in the eyes. She knows Norman isn’t like everyone else and something happening to him, could be dangerous.

“A woman checked in.”

“And…”

“I felt s-s-something strange about her. I don’t think I like her.”

“Well, Norman, what did she do?”

“Nothing.” He tells the truth, Cora really didn’t do anything at all, but he can’t tell her what he did or why he did it. He doesn’t have the answer to that himself. Norman has had more control over his life than he’s ever had and this little set back can change everything. “Th-th-there was just something about her. I’m going to try to keep my distance from her and I w-w-want you to do the same.”

“Norman, this is silly. If she didn’t do anything, we can’t just ignore her. She’s a customer.”

“Please, Belle,” he pleads.

She places her hand on his cheek and he’s trembling. “Your shaky, sweetie. You feel strongly about this?”

“Yes, d-d-dearie.” He looks to her with glassy eyes.

“You were right about Mr. Jones. I’m happy you were able to get that pervert to stop coming around here.”

In reality, Papa murdered Mr. Jones the night Baelee was born. Papa stuffed Jones’ prosthetic hand down his throat and choked him with his bare hands, until he felt the bones cracking. Papa then stuffed that no good pirate wannabe’s body in the trunk of his own car, and later that night, Norman dumped the car in the lake, flushed him away like the piece of shit he was. But that’s not the story Norman told his wife.

“Yes, Belle, and I know I’m r-r-right about her.”

“Okay. I know you’re only looking out for us.”

“I’m protecting you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted to do.” His words sip from his lips, clear, without a stutter. He repeats the words Papa has said to him many times. He never knew how important they were, until now.

★★★

Belle and Norman move on with their day. They stay in the house, spending time together as loving parents raising their child, but steadily creeping in the back of Norman’s mind is Cora. He can’t stop thinking about her and he doesn’t know why. He thinks she’s beautiful, not as beautiful as his wife, but gorgeous none the less. He’s never thought about a woman this much, that wasn’t Belle, and isn’t comfortable with these thoughts running through his mind. But then he comes to the conclusion, maybe it’s not him thinking about her.

Norman loves Belle so much, that he can’t possibly be thinking about another woman. Belle has helped him and saved his life so many times, that no other woman could ever make him feel the way she does. This realization frightens Norman. If these thoughts about Cora aren’t his own, then they must belong to Papa.

Norman Gold stands in the kitchen, brewing a pot of water for tea. He removes the water from the stove and adds it to his tea kettle, then sits it on a tray with two tea cups.

Belle enters the kitchen, after laying Baelee down for a nap, and catches her husband preparing the tea. “Why are you setting up tea on the tray?”

Norman’s heart jumps and he quickly turns to his wife. She scared the shit out of him. “Don’t d-d-do that.” He catches his breath.

“I’m sorry, sweetie.” She steps to him and rubs his back. “But why are you setting up tea on the tray? You don’t use that tray when you bring me tea.”

“Umm, I’m t-t-taking it down to our guest.”

“Why?” She removes her hand from his back. “You said we should stay away from her.”

“Yes, I know, but she is our guest and we have to be c-c-courteous to her.”

Belle crosses her arms and stares at Norman. This sudden need to take this women tea, isn’t sitting well with her. “You’re not going down there to join her, are you?”

“N-n-no! What makes you think that?”

“You have two cups on that tray and one of them is the chipped cup you gave me.”

Norman quickly removes the chipped cup and places it back into the cabinet. “I d-d-didn’t notice that.”

She places her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. “Are you alright?”  

“Yes, I’m fine, d-d-dearie.” He picks up the tea tray.

“Fine. Take her the tea, but you come right back.”

“I w-w-will. It’s just tea, Belle. It’s only tea.” He leaves the kitchen and head out the front door.

Belle stands in the doorway and watches as Norman carries the tray down to their motel guest.

Norman arrives at the motel and stands outside of cabin one. He stares at the number on the door and doesn’t understand why he feels the need to do this.

Norman eyes roll back and he closes them. His body goes limp, but he doesn’t lose his balance or drop the tray. Then he slowly opens his eyes, with a devilish smirk curling upon his face and gleefully knocks on the door. Papa can’t wait to look his dream girl in the eyes.

Papa had Norman perform all of his dirty work, knocking the hole in the wall and making the tea, was all Papa’s doing. He was controlling poor Norman, without him knowing. Something he learned how to do, a long time ago, when he was the dominant personality.

After waiting a minute with no answer, Papa beats on the door again.

The door suddenly flies open and Cora Mills answers it, wearing nothing but a bathrobe. “Oh! It’s you.” She’s surprised to see the motel caretaker, with a cheesy grin on his face.

Papa welcomes himself into her room, uninvited.

“Well, why don’t you just make yourself at home,” Cora sneers.

“I planned to do that.” Papa sits the tea tray on the nightstand and throws himself on the bed. “I brought you some tea, my pet.”

“I can see that.” Cora shuts the door, puzzled. “And why did you bring me this tea and welcome yourself to my bed?”

“Because I knew you’d like.” He pats his hand on the mattress, inviting Cora to sit next to him.

She thinks this encounter is rather odd, but she’s been in worst situations and knows the caretaker is friendly. So she takes a seat.

Papa sits up and scoots close to Cora. She’s more beautiful than he’s been thinking all day. “Would you like some tea, lass?” He sniffs her. She smells of expensive French perfume and he thinks she was getting ready for a shower, but she hasn’t taken it yet.

“Sure, I’ll have some tea, why not.”

“Good. It’s my own special blend.” He fill her cup and hands it to her.

Cora takes the cup and she starts to think; this man is smitten by her, maybe she can use him to her advantage. “Why are you here? I believe I saw pictures of your wife and child in the office this morning. Isn’t she wondering what her husband is doing?”  

“Oh!” Papa quickly removes Norman wedding ring and remembers that the pictures in the office are only of Belle and the baby. “That’s my son’s family.” He slips the ring into his pocket. “I’m not married.” He oogles at her.

“I see now.” She takes a sip of tea. “Well, he has a beautiful wife and a very lovely child.”

“I suppose he does.” Papa picks up the tea kettle and drinks from it. (Belle made Norman put the second cup away.) Tea drips down the side of his face and he wipes it with the sleeve of his shirt.

Cora’s eyes widen and she seductively bites her bottom lip. “That’s pretty beastly of you.”

“You like beasts, lass?” He sits the kettle back on the tray.  

“Yes.”

Papa leans into her and he licks her cheek.

“Oh!” Cora giggles and licks him back.

Papa takes the cup from her and sits it on the table, then pushes her down on the bed. “Roar,” he growls through his teeth and hops on top of her, licking all over her face.

Cora laughs and licks him back.

They roll around the bed licking each other.

Papa rips open her robe and Cora pushes him off of her. “What the fuck?” he shouts.

She sits up and closes her robe. “You want everything?”

“Yes I fucking do.” He grabs her robe and opens it again.

She slaps his hands away and jumps up from the bed. “You have to do something for me first.” She keeps her robe open. She wants him to see all of her.

“Well, what?”

“Let me see your grandchild.”

“What?!” Papa expected it to be something weird, but he didn’t think this. “What the fuck for?”

Cora opens her robe wide and sits next to him, crossing one leg over his. “I’ve been unable to have children.” She looks him in the eyes.

His eyes fall to her breast. He wants them in his mouth.

She has him right where she wants him. “It’s been so long since I held a baby. I just want to hold your grandchild, that’s all. To have that feeling of what it’s like to be a mother, just for a moment.”

Papa is hypnotized by her body and the smell of her cunt. He needs to dip his face in it. “Just for a little bit?” He slowly reaches for her breast, then pulls back. “And I can have all of you?”

She lifts his head to look into his eyes. “Yes.” She nods.

“Alright, lass.” Papa doesn’t think twice. “But it will have to be tomorrow.”

“That’s okay, I can wait.”

“And you have to give me something now.”

She takes his hand and guides it between her legs, slipping his fingers inside her.

Papa’s body shudders, she’s so warm and slick.

She removes his hand and guides his fingers to his mouth, but Papa doesn’t lick them. He shouldn’t let Norman breath taste like another woman, at least not yet. So instead he smells them.

“Is that enough for you?” Cora can’t believe how easy this is.

“Yes.”

“Good.” She takes his hand and helps him up from the bed. “I need to get my beauty sleep, if I’m going to be taming a beast tomorrow.”

“I don’t think you’ll be able to tame me, lass. I like to buck.”

“My body’s trembling just thinking about how hard you can buck.”

He lowers his brow and snarls at her.

She quickly pushes him towards the door and opens it.

Papa limps out and turns to face her. “See you tomor…”

Cora shuts the door in his face, but she immediately opens it. “You forgot your tea tray.” She shoves the tray in his hands.

“Thank yo…”

She shuts the door on him again.

Papa couldn’t be more excited. She’s so feisty and he loves it.

Not quite ready to head back to the house or wake Norman up, Papa limps into the office. There’s a little peep show waiting for him in the parlor. He sits the tray down, removes the panting from the wall and peeks through the hole, Norman so gracefully made for him.

Visible through the hole, Papa sees Cora taking off her robe. She bends over the shower, turning on the water and he gets a full view of her ass.

Papa isn’t sure what’s making him pine over her like a lovesick puppy. Maybe they were meant to be together in another life, maybe they’re soul mates, but he really doesn’t give a shit in this moment. He just wants to fuck her.

She stands in front of the bathroom mirror and ties her hair up, then steps into the shower.

Papa can see her silhouette through the white shower curtain. Her hands slipping around her body as she bathes. Her breasts falling into place as she washes them. It’s all becoming too much for him and needs to have sex now. He pulls down his pants and stroke his cock, but a thought suddenly comes to him, Belle.

Papa has had sex with Belle before and she didn’t suspect a thing. All he has to do is pretend to be Norman and she’s all his. He peek through the hole one last time and Cora is out of the shower, rubbing lotion all over her body. This is the last straw. He pulls up his pants and gimps as fast as he can to the manor.

★★★

Once in the house, Papa lurches up the stairs and straightens out his walk before entering Norman and Belle’s bedroom.

Belle is lying in the bed watching tv and she pretends like she doesn’t see him. He was down at the motel so long and she’s pissed off.

Papa slips Norman’s wedding ring back on and takes off his shoes, pants and shirt, then crawls under the blanket, wearing nothing but his whities, sitting next to Norman’s wife. He scoots closer to her and he can feel the tension brewing around her. “What’s wrong, d-d-dearie?” Papa mimics Norman’s stutter perfectly. The last time he pretended to be him, he nearly forgot about it.

“You know exactly what’s wrong.” She turns up the volume on the television.

His mind draws a blank. He was too busy controlling Norman’s actions, he really couldn’t pay attention to what they were talking about. Controlling someone takes a lot of concentration. He tries to figure out what the problem is, by saying something he knows Norman would say. “I’m sorry, d-d-dearie.” Papa can’t believe how pathetic his son sounds sometimes.

Belle turns to him and looks him in the eye.

Papa adverts from direct eye contact. He knows Belle can tell the difference between them. So he glances down with a sorrowful expression, trying his damnedest to look just like Norman.

“You said you were coming right back. What were you doing?”

He thinks for a moment, then the perfect explanation comes to him. “I th-th-thought since I was down there, I could do some of the grounds work I couldn’t do earlier. S-s-since, we were taking care of the little nugget all day.”

Shit! Only he calls the baby, little nugget. Maybe she won’t think it’s strange.

“You should have called and told me. I was worried about you, especially after the way you acted this morning. And I couldn’t go down to check, with Baelee still asleep.”

“I’m sorry, d-d-dearie. I didn’t think of how much it would bother you. Th-th-that was stupid of me.” He glances in her eyes for a second and down at her lips, placing his hand on her cheek.

“Now that I know, it’s alright, sweetie.” She leans into him for a kiss.

Now this is exactly what Papa has been waiting for. His hips buck forward when their lips meet.

Belle breaks the kiss and smells Papa. He smells like Cora’s perfume. “What’s that?”

“What?” He looks puzzled. He thought things were smooth sailing after the kiss.

“You smell like perfume and it isn’t mine.”

Cora’s scent rubbed off on him, during their intense licking session. “I was in her room, r-r-remember, with the tea? She had a dead light bulb and I ch-ch-changed it for her. Her room reeked of the stuff.” Papa is quick with the lies tonight. Looks like he learned something from Norman.

“Ugh!” Belle grips and puts her head in her hands. “What’s wrong with me?”

“If I weren’t mistaken, I’d say you were jealous.” If there’s an emotion Papa is very familiar with, it’s jealousy and rage.

“It’s stupid, I know. You would never do anything like that. Why did I think it.”

Papa wraps his arms around Belle and holds her close. “It’s alright, dearie. It’s okay of feel jealousy, it’s normal. You’ve just had a baby and you’ve been cooped up in this house. The mind just over-thinks things sometimes.”

She looks up to him and smiles. “You’re right, sweetie.” She kisses his cheek. “It could also be, we haven’t had time for each other. We try to do something together and it’s always interrupted.”

“How about we do something together right now? And I’ll prove to you, you have nothing to be jealous about.” He gently kisses her lips, takes the remote from her and turns off the tv, then slowly lays her down on the bed.

“I’m lucky to have you, Norman,” she breathes upon his lips.

He kisses her passionately, then licks the tip of her nose.

Belle giggles.

“Are you ready, dearie?” he whispers.

She nods her head yes.

He rips the blanket off the bed and it falls to the floor.

“Oh!” Belle squeals with a giggle.

“Shhh, you don’t want to wake the little nugget, now do you?”

She shakes her head no and covers her lips.

“Now don’t do that, dearie. We’re gonna need them.” He removes her hand from her lips and licks her from chin to forehead. “Mmm,” he hums and stands up in the bed.

“Sweetie, what are you doing?”

“Shhh.” He helps her up from the bed.

“Standing in the bed? Norman I…”

Papa kisses her hard to keep her from speaking. If she keeps talking, she may figure out he’s not Norman. He needs to keep her focused only on what they’re doing. He pushes her to the wall, lifting her nightgown over her head and her milk filled breast fall out freely.

She slips her hand into his boxer briefs, taking hold of his cock and her eyes widen. “You’re ready quick.” Little does she she know, Papa was getting hard when he first licked Cora’s face. She strokes his cock and he stops her.

“Let’s get you ready,” he murmurs in her ear and falls to his knees on the bed. He licks her kneecap up to her thigh and buries his face in her panties. He licks her panties and pull at them with his teeth. “Nom, nom, nom.” He buries his face in her again. He doesn’t know why he added the sound effects.

Maybe he did it just for her?

“Norman,” she giggles with a bright smile on her face.  

Yeah, he did it just for her.

He pulls her panties down with his teeth and chucks them to the floor, like a dog finished with its chew toy. He licks the top of her foot and his tongue travels up her leg again. Papa lifts one of her legs and rests it over his shoulder, then slowly lifts the other.

With her back supported against the wall and sitting on the headboard, her feet don’t touch the mattress.

Papa licks and kisses the inside of her thigh, inching closer to her folds.

“Oh, Norman,” she sighs, racking her hands through his hair.

He kisses the brim of her folds and twists his tongue around her curls, then flicks his tongue with one long stroke between the lips.

Belle’s body quakes. “Ahh.” Her hands close with a fist full of his hair.

Papa eats her out, savoring the juices that drip from her. He haven’t tasted her in six months and has forgotten her flavor. Papa dips his tongue into her opening as far as he can reach and slowly pulls it out, slurping up her nectar, swallowing her.  

Belle’s legs shiver and tighten around his shoulders. She’s ready for what’s to come next.

Papa pops his head up from her legs, his face shimmering with her essence, and gazes at her. He thinks the bless on her face is beautiful.

She looks down at him and licks her lip, running her thumb across his lips. She always finds herself cleaning the messes from Norman’s face, in this case, Papa’s. “I love you, Norman.”

“I know you do.” Papa stands to his feet and pulls down his boxer briefs. He kisses her zealously, lifting her left leg and resting it over his arm. He grabs his cock and strokes it, then tease her pussy with the tip of him, slowly gracing it over her clit.

She plants her hands on his neck and draws him into her. She forces her tongue into his mouth, scaling it across the bottom row of uneven teeth. “Fuck me, Norman,” she whimper.

Papa just wishes she would say his name once. Oh how arousing it would be to hear his name slip from her lips. The things he would do to her if she knew it was him, but she could never know.

“Yes, d-d-dearie.” He keeps up the facade of being Norman. Papa glides his cock into her and pulls it out, giving her a devilish grin, as he tease her again with his prick.

“Mmm, fuck me, sweetie,” she pleads. “I don’t know how much more of your teasing I can take.”

“I think you can take a little more. You’re a strong girl.” He slides his cock across her pearl again.

She leers at him biting her bottom lip. “Please.”

If there’s one thing Papa and Norman have in common, is that they can’t deny Belle anything when she says please.

Papa guides his dick to her opening and thrusts inside her strong.

“Ah!” she moans.

He continues to hold her left leg up and wraps his other arm around the small of her back, pulling her into him. The back of her shoulders are against the wall, as he starts to fuck her. He thrusts his cock in and out of her, as she kisses his lips.

The bed squeaks with with the their movement.

Belle doesn’t want to let him go, she love the way he tastes.

Papa pulls away from her lips and his head falls back. The walls of her opening feels so amazing clenching around his cock. It’s the sensation he’s been wanting all day. “Let’s switch things up.” He drops her leg and pulls out of her, then turns her to the wall. He plants her hands on the wall and grabs her hip, then pushes his cock inside her from behind.

“Oh… Gods…” She rests her head on the wall.

Papa rides her pussy deep and hard, then dip two fingers inside her tight hole.

“Oh, shit!” She didn’t expect him to penetrate there.

“You didn’t think that was coming, did you?”

“Mmm.” The sensation of his fingers and his cock struck her speechless.

He moves his fingers inside her faster and she arches her back. He removes his fingers and pull her head back, resting his chin on her forehead. He kisses her lightly, looking down at her, hoping to catch a glimpse of her eyes, but she has them closed. Lost in the ecstasy of this moment.

She breathes heavily, griping at the walk and opens her eyes.

Their eyes meet for an instant, before he turns them away.

“I love you,” she sighs.

She didn’t say Norman’s name and Papa thinks these words of affection may be for him. “Ahh… Ooh… Do you mean it?”

“Ah… Of course I do.” She rests her face back on the wall and lifts her right leg on the headboard.

Papa caresses her thigh and slides his hand to her folds, massages her clit.

“Ah… Ooh gods…” Belle’s body trembles and her hand meets with Papa’s between her legs, working her into orgasm together.

Papa plunges inside her, ready to come at any moment, but he needs them to come together. “Come with me, Belle,” he murmurs.

“Mmm… Ah, I’m coming.” She caresses her fingers with his against her pearl faster and her body stiffens, then starts to quake.

Papa knows she’s there. He thrusts his hips hard and the last powerful stroke sends her body in a rhythm of uncontrollable waves. He comes inside her strong and she comes with him.

“Ooh… Fuck!” They both groan together.

Papa falls forward and rest his head on her back. He didn’t come this hard the first time they fucked. He gains his strength, pulling out of her and her pussy squirts on his dick. He can see the wetness dripping down her leg and doesn’t want it wasted. Papa falls to his knees again and licks up every drop trickling down her thighs.

“I can’t stand anymore.”

He can see her legs weakening. “Fall back, dearie. I’ll catch you.”

Belle learns from the wall and falls back into the bed, just like Papa promised, she lands in his arms. She giggles and wraps her arms around his neck, nestling into him.

He scoots back to the headboard and holds her in his lap. He watches her eyes grow heavy and thinks about how luckily Norman is.

Norman gets to spend everyday with his beautiful wife and raise a child with her. These are things Papa is coming to find out, he wants for himself. Maybe this is why he keep resurfacing and also why he’s so smitten with Cora. She’s someone she can have his own life with. He so desperately wants one.

Papa glances down at Belle and she’s fast asleep. He lays her down and climbs out of bed for the blanket. He wraps it around her and kisses her cheek.

Suddenly, Baelee’s cry enters the bedroom and Belle opens her eyes.

“I got it.” Papa assures her. “Go back to sleep, sweetheart,” he whispers.

She nods and cuddles back into the blanket.

Papa limps out of the room, naked, and looks in on Norman’s daughter. He picks her up from the crib and she stops crying. Papa takes her down to the kitchen with him to warm up a bottle of breast milk for her. Afterwards, they return to her nursery, then he sits in the rocking chair and feeds her.

Papa doesn’t have memories of doing any of this with Norman. Taking care of Baelee in this moment, makes him want to have his own life even more. “Tomorrow, I’m going to take you down to meet your future grandmother,” he whispers. “How would you like that, Nugget?” He smiles down at her precious face and kisses her plump cheek. When she finishes the bottle and he changes her diaper, Papa rocks her back to sleep.

They fall asleep in the rocking chair together.

★★★

The next morning, Belle awakes in the bed alone, which is nothing out of the ordinary, Norman is always up before her. She gets up from the bed, wrapping the blanket around herself and heads to the nursery.

She finds her husband sleeping in the rocking chair, naked, cuddling with the baby. She thinks the site is adorable. Belle carefully picks up Baelee and lays her in the crib, then wraps the blanket around him. She sits in his lap, snuggling in his arms and he jerks up, looking dazily around the room.

“W-w-what?” Norman resurfaces, unaware of anything that happened after standing outside of cabin one, and he’s frightened.

“You’re supposed to say good morning.” Belle kisses him and looks into his eyes. She can see the fear in them. “Sweetie, Norman, what’s wrong?”

“I d-d-don’t know.” Norman panics. “I can’t remember.”

“Shhh, sweetie, just calm down.”

“C-c-calm down? How am I supposed to just calm down, Belle?”

“Norman.” She looks to him puzzled.

“D-d-don’t you know by now, that when I can’t remember anything, something h-h-horrible happens?”

“Nothing horrible happened, sweetie. You were here all night,” Belle insists. She honestly believes Norman was with her.

“H-h-how do you know that?”

“Because I know the difference between you and him. I know my husband,” she strongly states.  

Norman doesn’t believe her. There’s no possible way he was there all night and have forgotten everything, especially after the way his day started yesterday. “You’re wrong, Belle.”

“No, I’m not. You’re just freaking out because you can’t remember. This isn’t the first time it’s happened.”

“Th-th-this isn’t like that time, Belle, this is different.” His voice rises.

“Shh, you’re getting loud. Don’t wake her.”

“D-d-don’t you know I live in constant fear of some murderous m-m-maniac taking over me and making me d-d-do things I don’t want?”

“Yes, I know that, but that didn’t happen, I promise.”

“You d-d-don’t know,” Norman snaps and pulls the blanket off of them.

“That isn’t fair. Don’t you think I know you?”

“G-g-get off of me, Belle.”

“What?”

“Get off of me.”

She places both hands on his cheeks and looks him in the eyes. “Let’s talk about this.”

“I d-d-don’t want to talk right now. Please, just get up.”

Belle sighs and stands from his lap. There isn’t much she can do when he gets like this.

Norman storms to the door. “He’s tricked you once before,” he mumbles, leaving the room.

Belle wraps the blanket back around herself and chases after him, catching him in the hall. She places her hand on his shoulder and turns him to face her. “Quit being childish.”

“I’m not b-b-being childish.”

“Yes you are. You’re stomping around the house naked and you won’t talk to me.”

“Because you d-d-don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re not being fair to me, Norman. I know you. I know the difference between you and him. How dare you say I don’t.” Belle turns away from him and closes herself in the nursery.

Norman storms into their bedroom and quickly puts on clothes. He removes his favorite black and white checkered shirt out of the closet and swings it around his shoulders, then he freezes, breathing heavily.

“You shouldn’t talk to her like that,” Papa’s voice slips from Norman’s lips.

“I’d knew you’d sh-sh-show up,” Norman snarls at himself.

“She’s right though, laddie. She does know the difference between us.”

“Shut up, Papa!” Norman buttons up his shirt. “Y-y-you were here last night. I woke up naked, with no memory and you f-f-fucked my wife again. Didn’t you?”

“It wasn’t me last night.” Papa lies to Norman for the first time. He has kept things from him, but never lied directly to him. Papa wants to protect the chance of having his own life and making Norman believe that he blacked out, is the only way he can do it. “I don’t know what happened to you, but I wasn’t here.”

“You’re lying.”

“Have I ever lied to you, son?”

Norman knows this is true, but he doesn’t want to admit it.

“Have I ever lied to you, Norman?”

“No!” He forces out.

“And I’m not going to start. You owe Belle an apology.”

“Why d-d-do you care all of a sudden?”

“Because she’s your wife and no matter how stupid you are, she loves you.” Papa need’s this argument between Norman and Belle to stop, so he can be free to take the baby down to visit Cora.

“Fine. Go away so I can talk to her alone.”

“Alright.” All Papa has to do now, is wait for Belle and Norman to make up.

Norman’s eyes roll back and his body weakens, then his eyes pop open just in time to catch himself from hitting the floor. “Papa,” he shouts, quickly looking around the room and there’s no reply.

Papa is gone, for now.

Norman finishes dressing and takes an outfit out of the closet for Belle. She closed herself in the nursery with no clothes. He exits the bedroom and stands outside of the baby’s room, then knocks on the door.

*knock, knock, knock*

“Go away!” Belle sneers from behind the door.

“I’m s-s-sorry, Belle.”

“I know you’re sorry. You’re a sorry excuse for a husband.”

Norman sighs and rests his head against the door. The door isn’t locked, he just wants her permission to enter. “I deserved that.”

“No, you’ve earned it.”

“Please, Belle. Y-y-you were right and I was wrong.”

“Do you mean that?”

“Yes. I had n-n-no right to accuse you of not knowing. I sh-sh-should trust you more than that and I’m sorry.”

“You should.”

“How c-c-can I make it up to you?” Norman hears the door knob rattle and he steps from the door, then his eyes fall on his wife, clutching their blanket around her shoulders. “I’m sorry, d-d-dearie.” He holds out the outfit he chose for her.

“Sweetie…”

Before she can finish her sentence, he instantly answers like an obedient puppy. “Yes?”

“That’s one of my maternity dresses.”

“Oh.” He tosses the dress to the floor. “Can you forgive me?” he pleads.

“Alright.”

“Oh, Belle.” He hugs her tightly, like they haven’t seen each other in years. “I love you so much.”

“I know and I love you too, but you’re going to have to trust me with things like this.”

“Yes, d-d-dearie.” He gently pulls out of the hug.

“Remember what Dr. Hopper said about your condition?”

“Yes.” He nods. “That my brain is like a slice of Swiss cheese and the holes are lost memories, that sometimes, I’m going to need someone to help fill them.” He speak quickly, without a stutter.

“That’s right.” She smiles at him and kisses his cheek. “Let’s get out of this doorway.”

“Alright.” He steps out of her way.

“I should take a shower before putting any clothes on anyways.” She picks up the dress from the floor. “You were like an animal last night.”

Norman arches an eyebrow. “I was?” He follows Belle into their room.

“Yes.”

He pulls her into him and she drops the blanket. “M-m-maybe I need a shower too.” He kisses her firmly, stealing away her breath.

“Maybe you do.” She unbuttons his shirt.

“I will. You g-g-go ahead and I’ll join you. I’m just going to get the baby m-m-monitor.”

“Okay, sweetie. Hurry up.” Belle paces to their bathroom and Norman rushes to retrieve the baby monitor.

★★★

After their shower together, Belle and Norman move on with their morning.

Norman doesn’t think twice about Papa or the strange feelings he had about their motel guest. He just enjoys the time and the life he has with his beloved family.

But deep in the subconscious of Norman’s mind, is Papa. He waits patiently for the perfect time to surface and take little Baelee down to the motel to meet Cora. He’s hoping that him and Cora can spend a little time with the baby and he’ll bring her back to the house. Then he and Cora can engage in the activity of their deal and afterwards, they could talk, to get to know each other.

Papa has been sitting back and watching Norman living a life with Belle for years. Now he wants his own. He wants to build a relationship with Cora and start a life away from Norman. He thinks Cora is the perfect woman for him. He was taken by her the moment he saw her, much like the way Norman was taking by Belle.

Hours pass and Belle starts to wonder why Norman haven’t gone down to the motel.

Norman’s sitting on the bed in their bedroom, entertaining little Baelee, as Belle enters the room.

“Norman, I know you’re trying to keep your distance from the guest in the motel, but you haven’t been down there all day.”

“I know, d-d-dearie, but I just want to spend time with you and Bae.”

“I understand that, sweetie, but you can’t just abandon the business. Unless, you want me to go down.” She sits on the bed next to him and makes funny faces at the baby.

Baelee smiles at her silly mother.

“No, you d-d-don’t have to do that. It’s my job now, until Bae gets older. I’ll d-d-do it.” He sits his daughter in Belle’s lap. “I’ll be back, just going to do a quick check.” He kisses the crown of Belle head and leaves the room.

Norman makes it to the foot of the staircase and stops in his tracks. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, sighing out. When he opens his eyes, he turns around and limps up the stairs.

Papa saw this moment as the perfect time to make his move.

Papa enters the bedroom, straightens out his posture and lingers towards Belle. He places his hand gently on the baby’s head and smiles down at her.

“What are you doing back, sweetie?” Belle asks and kisses Papa’s hand.

“I had a second thought, d-d-dearie.” Papa mimics Norman’s speech once again and tries not to make eye contact.

“What’s that?”

“You’ve b-b-been up all day and we had the little disagreement this morning, but you n-n-never told me how I can make it up to you.” Papa was listening to their whole conversation.

“I think you made it up to me in the shower. Don’t worry about it, sweetie.”

“I d-d-don’t think it’s enough.” He picks up the baby from Belle’s arms. “You look tired, d-d-dearie. Why don’t you take a nap and I’ll take the little nugget with me. It will only take thirty m-m-minutes to walk around the grounds and we’ll be back. She’ll love to get outside.”

“A nap sounds nice.”

“Yes, it does.” He kisses the crown of her head. “Lay down, sweetheart. You have nothing to worry about.”

Belle looks up to him and smiles, then kisses Baelee’s foot. “Put some socks on her, before you take her out.”

“I will. You lay down.”

Belle lays back in the bed and Papa covers her with the blanket. He kisses Belle cheek, then lowers Baelee down like a landing airplane to receive a kiss from her mother.

Belle giggles and kisses her daughter.

“Sweet dreams, d-d-dearie.” Papa perches the baby on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Norman.”

Papa and Baelee exist the room, then he enters the nursery for a pair of socks for Baelee’s feet. He grabs a pair from the drawer and slip them on her feet, afterwards he takes her down to the motel.

In the motel office, Papa places Baelee in the swing Norman set up in the parlor. “I’ll be right back, Nugget. Don’t move.” He points his finger at her and she smiles at him. “Don’t look at me like that either. This isn’t playtime.”  

She smiles at him again and he gives her a sour face, but his face softens and he grins back.

“You’re a silly child.” He turns from her and gimps to cabin one.

Papa knocks on Cora’s door and she opens it almost instantly.

“I’ve been waiting for you all day. Where’s the baby?” She pops her head out of the door and searches around.

“Don’t worry, my pet, I have her. I just wanted to see you first.”

“Why?”

“To make sure everything’s okay between us.”

She stares at him at a loss for a moment. “Oh! Yes, yes, of course they are. Everything is just fine.”

“Good. Now I was also wondering…”

“Where’s the baby?” She interrupts him.

“Okay, okay. I can see you’re in a rush to see the little creature. I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to talk later. Follow me.”

“Just a second.” She grabs her purse from the bed and steps back to the door. “Let’s go.”

Papa leads her to the office and she spots Baelee sitting in her swing. Cora’s eyes light up with joy and she dashes to the baby, picking her up from the swing. “She’s gorgeous.” Cora holds her tightly and kisses her cheeks. “Such a beautiful child.”

“I know. She looks just like her mother.” Papa limps to Cora’s side.

Cora observes the baby like she checking out premium merchandise. “She isn’t sick, is she?”  

“No, she doesn’t have a cold. That just drool.”

“That’s not what I meant. I know that’s drool,” Cora states a little hostel. “I meant like a disease, medical condition, something she has to see a doctor for?”

“Why are you asking that?” He thinks that’s a rather odd question.

“Just wondering what kind of life she’ll have. It would be horrible to know that she would have to go through life with a disadvantage. It makes me sad to know that some children have to live a life like that.”  She looks at Papa with glassy eyes.

“Oh… Well… She isn’t sick. This ones pretty healthy. She has amazing parents and she’s gonna have a good life. Nothing for you to worry about, my pet.”

“Oh, good.” Cora bops his nose and he chuckles, with rosy cheeks. “What’s her name?” Cora checks the baby’s diaper.

“Baelee Cassidy Gold.”

“Baelee, Baelee.” Cora paces the room bouncing the baby in her arms. “We’re going to have to change that,” she whispers.

“What? I didn’t catch you.”

“I said she I has a beautiful name.” She lies.

“Oh, yes, she does.”

Baelee starts to cry and Papa limps to retrieve her from Cora.

Cora snatches back when he reaches for her. “What are you doing?”

“She’s crying and I’m going to take her back to her mother. I didn’t bring a bottle.” Papa reaches for her again.

“No. You’re not.” She snatches the baby back again.

“Yes. I am.” He steps closer and she slaps his hands from Baelee. “Hey lass! I’m not going to be playing baby tug of war with you. Give me my granddaughter.”

“Back off away from me,” she demands.

“No,” he snarls through his teeth.

“I’ll make you regret it.”

“And how the hell are you planning to do that?” His body temperature rises with fury. This bitch is trying to take his sons daughter and he’s not going to allow her to leave with the baby.

“With this.” She whips out a taser from her purse.

Papa looks at it unimpressed. “You think a little zapper is going to stop me?”

“It most currently will. I have this puppy on the highest setting.”

“I’ll get zapped a thousand times before you’re walking out of here with Nugget. This is the last time in warning you, give her to me now!” he roars.

Meanwhile back in the manor, Belle tosses and turns in the bed. She thought a nap was a good idea, but something is keeping her from resting. She rolls out of bed, slipping on her house shoes and heads down to meet up with Norman and Baelee.

In the parlor, Papa and Cora are having a brutal stare down, neither of them will take their eyes off the other.

Papa’s kicking himself for not having his cane. He could clobber the bitch from where she stands and have Baelee safe in his arms, but pretending to be Norman for two days has kept him from getting it.

Cora can tell he’s not afraid of the taser and it probably would really take a thousand zaps before he’ll stop coming at her. So to insure her escape, she turns the taser on Baelee. “This taser won’t kill you, but it will definitely kill her. Let me pass and you can live knowing that she’s still alive,” Cora demands.

“Never!”

“I’ll fucking do it.” She digs the taser deeper in Baelee’s back and she cries louder.

“I knew there was a reason I liked you. You have a dark heart.”

“Maybe things could have worked out if you weren’t so pathetic. Let’s me pass!”

Outside, Belle hears the horrified screams of her child and dashes down the steps on the hill, rushing to the motel. She enters the office to witness the nightmarish stand off between her husband and an unknown woman. Belle doesn’t say a word.

Papa slowly creeps out of Cora’s way and they never take their eyes off of each other.

Cora gingerly shuffles backwards, inching closer to the parlor door

Belle stealthily slithers behind Cora and her eyes meet with Papa’s. Belle instantly knows that the man in front of her isn’t her husband. She stands in the in the doorway, looks to the trashcan and the sharp letter opener is laying on top of a pile of dry wall. She quickly grabs the letter opener and jabs it deep into Cora’s neck, blood squirts out landing on Belle.

Cora never saw what the fuck hit her.

Papa rushes to Cora, sweeps up Baelee and is tased by Cora’s zapper. His body convulses, but he doesn’t drop the baby.

Belle removes the letter opener from her neck, as Cora falls to her knees, and she stabs her with it again and again and again and again.

No one should ever fuck with a mother protecting her child.

Papa’s eyes focuses on the scene and he watches Belle pierce Cora’s lifeless body with the letter opener, howling a fearless battle cry.

“Belle, Belle!” Papa shouts.

She turns to him with teary eyes and covered in blood. Belle stands to her feet and lunges at Papa. “You’re fucking next!”

Papa stops her arm from coming down on him and she drops the letter opener. “It’s over, sweetheart.” He gazes into her rage filled eyes.

She breaks down in tears and snatches her child from Papa, gripping her tightly.

“Well, you’ve surely made a mess.” Papa looks around the room at Belle’s handy work.

“Don’t you fucking talk to me or I’ll make a mess of you.”

“We have no choice but to talk, lass. We’re in this thing together.”

“There wouldn’t be a thing if it wasn’t for you!” Belle checks Baelee to make sure she isn’t hurt.

“Nugget’s fine, Belle. That bitch didn’t hurt her.” Papa staggers out of the parlor and closes the office door, then switches the no vacancy sign on. He turns to go back into the parlor, but finds Belle standing in his way.

“You called her nugget. How long have you been here?”

“Belle, this isn’t the right time for this. We have to get her out of here and the baby shouldn’t see anymore of this.”

“You answer me right now!” She steps to him.

“Okay, okay, okay.” He backs away from her. “Since yesterday. When she checked in.”

“What?!” Belle’s anger flares again, shocked, that she’s been deceived. “The whole time?”

“No, not the whole time, but we really shouldn’t talk about this right now. We have to get rid of her.”

“This is all your fault this happened.”

“Yes, sweetheart, I know. You should take the baby to the house and I’ll take care of everything here. I’ll clean up everything.”  

Belle stares coldly at him, then her eyes fill up with tears. “What have I done?” She collapses to her knees, crying and gripping Baelee tightly.

Papa joins her on the floor and wraps his arms around her.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me!” She tries to fight him off, but he just holds on to her. She gives in and cries on his shoulder. “I want Norman,” she sobs.

“He’ll be back, sweetheart, I promise. But right now, you need me.” He soothingly rubs her back. “You didn’t do anything wrong. She was going to take little nugget and threatened to kill her. You saved her life. You’re a hero,” he whispers to her.

Belle pulls out of his arms. “I’m not a hero. I just a mother.”

“That’s right, sweetheart, you are a mother.”

She stands to her feet. “Don’t call me sweetheart.” She storms out of the office and runs, with the baby, all the way to the house.

“Okay, my love, I won’t,” he says to himself.

Seeing Belle yielding that letter opener like a samurai sword, made Papa realize that he had his eyes on the wrong woman. Witnessing her slash and hack at Cora’s body, was the most beautiful thing he ever saw, but he can never tell her that. And he knows he could never have a real chance with Belle, she is Norman wife. He sighs and stands from the floor, then begins his clean up. This isn’t the first time he’s had to clear a gory scene.

★★★

It takes Papa hours to clear all the blood from the floor and furniture, but he manages to get it all done. He checks over the room once, then twice, then three times to make sure he doesn’t leave a spot behind. Now it’s time to tend to the body, which he dumped in the trunk of the black Cadillac.

The Gold family owns the house, the motel and acres of woods behind their property. So instead of pitching the body and the car in the near by lake, like he’s done before, he decides to bury this kidnapping bitch in the woods.

Papa drives Cora’s car, with her body and the bags she had in her room, to the heart of their property. He limps out of the car and removes a shovel from the back seat, then picks a spot worthy enough to bury a heartless piece of shit.

At the manor, Belle anxiously awaits Papa’s return. She has given Baelee a bath and took one herself, then she built a fire in the fireplace and burned all of the clothes she and the baby were wearing. She sits by the fireplace and cries, clutching her daughter, fearful that someone would try to take her again. She wants Norman, she needs Norman, but she knows he will not be the man walking through the front door.

It’s been nearly six hours since the incident in the office and Belle grows greatly concerned for Papa, well, not much for him, but Norman. She’s never been so upset at the fact, that they share the same body.

Another hour passes and Papa steps into the house. “Belle?” he calls.

“Norman?” She rushes to the door. She knows it isn’t him, but it was just wishful thinking that made her call his name.

“No, sweetheart… I mean, Belle. It’s me.”

She turns away from him and sits on the couch.

He sits by her side. “Have you been holding Nugget the whole time?”

“Yes.”

“Maybe you should put her down.”

“She’s not leaving my site.”

“Just put her down while we talk. She doesn’t have to leave your side. Just lay her over there in the playpen, while we talk.”

Belle stands from the couch and lays Baelee down in the pen, then scoots it by the couch next to her.

“I’m sorry, Belle.”

*whack*

She slaps Papa across the face and takes her seat at the couch.

He rubs the side of his cheek. “I should have known that was coming.”

“That’s not even what you deserve. You deserve that letter opener through your heart and the only reason you don’t have that, is because my husband is trapped in that stupid small mind of your,” she furiously replies. “What were you even thinking?”

“I was thinking that I could have a life.”

“What?” She gawks at him confusingly.

Papa takes a deep breath and tells her the truth. “I watch Norman everyday, living his life with you and the baby, he’s happier without me. So I decided to find myself some happiness.

“You wanted a life? You’re not even real. You’re a figment of Norman’s imagination.”

“That’s not true,” Papa barks. “I’m as real as you or Norman. I have emotion, I have dreams and I want things from life.”

Belle know understands why he got involved with Cora. “You wanted her. You wanted to get to know her. You wanted to love her.”

“It sounds stupid, I know.”

“No it doesn’t, it sounds human.”

Papa goes on to explain what happened and how he didn’t know Cora was planning to take the baby. He leaves out the part about having sex with her. He thinks she’d be more devastated to know about that and hopes she doesn’t try to connect all of the events. He also tells her about what he did to Cora’s body and her car. He decided to dump the car in the lake.

“I’m going to tell Norman when he comes back,” Papa comments.

“Why?”

“Because he needs to know and you need someone to talk to about it.”

“You can’t do that. Norman will be devastated and he’d blame himself because of you. He’ll think he’ll have to be locked up to keep me safe from you and he won’t survive a place like that. His place is here with me.”

Papa sees an open opportunity and he’s gonna take it. “So what are you going to do about it, lass?”

“What the hell do you mean?”

“You want me to keep this from Norman. So what are you going to do to keep me from telling him?”

“Well, you’re a real piece of fucking work. You’re bribing me?”

“It’s more like a deal. You give me what I want and I’ll keep this from Norman.”

Belle is baffled by his absolute nerve. “What do you want that I have?”

“It’s not what you have, it’s what you can do for me.”

“And what’s that?”

“I want to be able to come out freely, do things on my own and not pretend to be Norman.”

“That’s insane and out of the question. You’re unstable.”

“That’s not true. I was able to trick you into thinking I was Norman and I didn’t plan to hurt anyone, things just happened.”

Belle takes a moment to think. She believes he is very dangerous, but she’s more concerned with Norman not finding out about tonight. It would truly kill him. “Alright, but you have to listen to me.” She thinks she’ll be able to handle him.

“As long as I’m able to be out and be myself, I’ll happily follow any rules you put on me.”

“Alright. The first one is no hurting people. You have to promise not to hurt anyone.”

“That’s easy. I can do that. What else?”

“I don’t know I can’t think of anything right now.”

“Well when you do, just let me know.”

Belle sighs heavily and puts her head in her hands. “I’m so tired, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep tonight. I keep seeing her every time I close my eyes.”

“That will pass, Belle, I promise. Once you get over the shock, you’ll start to really think about the situation and then you’ll know you were right. There was no other way to handle what happened.”

“You sound like Norman. I miss him so much.” Tears fall to her cheeks.

“You’ll see him again. Once I get out of these clothes and clean myself, he’ll be back before you know it.” He stand from the couch. “Which reminds me. What did you do with the clothes you were wearing?”

“I burned them in the fireplace.”

“Oh good. I’ll burn these as well.”

“No! You can’t!” Belle jumps up from the couch. “That’s Normans favorite shirt. You can’t burn that shirt.”

“But, I need to get rid of everything.”

“No, not that. I’ll clean it. He loves that black and white checkered shirt. You can’t get rid of it.”

“Okay, I won’t.”

“Give it to me now.” She holds out her hand.

Papa stare at it.

“Give it to me!” she demands.

He unbuttons the shirt then hands it to her.

“Thank you.”

He limps towards the stairs.

“One more thing,” she adds.

“Yes?” He faces her.

“Since we’re going to be spending more time together, I can’t keep calling you papa. What’s your real name.”

“Oh…” Papa’s never had a real name. It’s just been him and Norman for so long, that no one had to ever call him by a real name, other than Norman. “Well…” He thinks. “Robert, Robert Gold.”

She paces closer to him and holds out her hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you Robert Gold.”

Papa shakes Belle’s hand. This is his first real hand shake. “Nice to meet you too,” he grins at her and heads up the stairs.

She chases after him and stops at the foot of the staircase. “Thank you for tonight, for taking care of everything.”

He faces her once again. “You’re welcome, my love.”


End file.
